


Better If You Do It

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breaking of Vows(? Never stated he had them), Bulges and Nooks, College Life, Cronus is decent, Eating out, Kankri is a bean, M/M, Not relationship related, Oral, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, abuse implied, kinda plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: College life Cronus/KankriHow did this end up with begining plot?Who knows.





	Better If You Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Oral, Dom/Sub, Caste Play, Porn with somewhat Plot  
> Ship: Crokri (Dom!Cronus/Sub!Kankri)  
> Smut: Yes
> 
>  
> 
> This is kinda just here.

Kankri stepped out of the college, his eyes instantly locking on the tall boy. Cronus leaned against his car, a cigarette between his teeth. “Kanny.” He purred, blowing out a grey cloud. Kankri blinked, holding his text book a tad bit closer. 

Taking his time, Kankri walked down the front steps to the greaser boy. “Why hello there Cronus.” He said politely, only a few feet away. “May I ask why you are here? From what I heard you dropped out of college months ago.” Cronus took another drag, lifting his chin up so he didnt blow the smoke in his shorter friend’s face. 

“I came here to pick you up.” His thick seadweller accent made him practically purr the words. Kankri frowned and shifted the book in his arms. “Cronus you are well aware I can walk myself hive. Thank you for the offer however.” The amount of students was dwindling as they all left for home. Kankri felt a spark of fear but swiftly brushed it off. 

Cronus dropped the cigarette and stepped on it to put it out. “Look I knowv you wvalk hive. So I decided wvhy not offer to drivwe ya? It ain’t no big deal if ya dont wvanna.” He warbled his W’s slightly, making the whole sentence sound like the rocking of waves. It was getting late, and if Kankri said yes he would have an extra hour to work on his speech for next week. 

“Thank you Cronus. I would very much enjoy it if you gave me a ride.” Cronus whooped and got up from his position leaning on the hood to go to the driver’s seat. Kankri shifted the back pack strap on his shoulder before opening up the door on his side. 

The car was nice, a newer model. It had soft leather seats and a nice big back seat. Plenty of room all around. Cronus didn’t bother buckling, instead slipping a cigarette between his lips, not lighting this one. Kankri scoffs and clicks his buckle, his backpack on his lap. 

Cronus gives him a wink and starts up the car with a deep vrrrr. It was only a ten minute drive to Kankri’s neighborhood. The car ride was quiet but not exactly awkward. “So, wvhat is your speech about?” Cronus asks calmly, eyes still locked in the road. Kankri freezes, how did he know? Was Cronus stalking him?

The sea dweller laughed softly when he noticed Kankri’s stiffness. Keeping one hand on the wheel he used the other one to tap a black painted nail on the cover of Kankri’s text book. “Sawv the book covwer.” Kankri looked down at the book. ‘Introduction to Public Speaking and Informative Speeches.’ The candy blood’s face turned a soft red. Wow he was dumb

Cronus just chuckled, his neck fins fluttering lightly. “Ya fine chief I ain’t that kind of creep.” Kankri let his body relax. Why was he so scared? And why did that fear make his body so warm? “My apologies Cronus. I did not mean to judge you so quickly.” The sea dweller clicked on his blinker and merged into the turn lane. “Its fine. I get that a lot.” Suddenly Kankri felt sorry for the boy. 

“Equal rights towards Rust bloods.” Kankri finally said, attempting to bring the conversation back to something comfortable and easy. Cronus shot him a confused glance. “That is what my speech will be about. I just thought this book will help with my writing. This is a sensitive topic and I do not wish to mess it up and seem rude.” Cronus nodded, the gills behind his ears flicked open in fascination. He was actually listening. 

The thought made Kankri flush a deeper red. But before he could question it Cronus stopped the car. “Wve’re here.” He smiled, putting the car in park and looking over at the land dweller. “Im sure the speech wvill be alright. You’re the son of a preacher, you wvill be fine.” The little smile he gave Kankri made the land dweller’s heart skip a beat. 

“Thank you very much Cronus. I will see you later.” Kankri hurried out of the car, his red knitted sweater feeling overly warm. Cronus waited at the street until Kankri got inside. The land dweller shut the door and let his legs collapse slightly. With his ear on the door he could hear Cronus leave. Gog what was that boy doing to him?

 

Cronus continued to drive Kankri home everyday for the next two weeks. Then finally it was the day of the presentation. Kankri had left Cronus the other day with a senseless babble of worry over the speech going well. Cronus just gave him a smile and reassured him that he was going to ‘Nail it’. 

Kankri took a deep breath and stepped to the front if the room. His eyes scanned the students in his class, brain only half listening to what the professor was saying. Wait what was that? Right outside the large window was an old oak, and in one of the high up branches sat Cronus. Wasn’t karnkri’s clas room on the second floor? The greaser was leaning against the trunk, unlit cigarette between his lips. He nodded and gave Kankri a little smile. 

The small glass panel was open at the bottom of the window, letting air cycle through. That meant Cronus could hear him. For some reason that made Kankri relax. When the professor finally let him begin, Kankri found himself talking more to Cronus then to the whole class. Surprisingly he didn’t need to look at his notes at all during the speech, confidence leading his words.

Finally when he was done, Cronus gave him a happy wave and a thumbs up. That made Kankri smile. When the class had finished, Kankri raced out of the school building, dropping his backpack and launching into Cronus’s arms. He hugged the seadweller tight who, after a second, wrapped his own arms around the smaller boy. 

All at once it hits Kankri, this was the closest he has ever been to Cronus. Even while in the same car Kankri could never truly understand how amazing Cronus smelled. It was a salty smoky smell, like a campfire by the ocean. Kankri nuzzled lightly into Cronus’s shirt. “Thank you.” He muttered lightly. 

Cronus smirked, “Of course Chief.” After another second of hugs, Kankri let go. Cronus’s fins fluttered happily. “Come on, I got a surprise for ya.” Cronus chuckled opening the door for Kankri. The shorter boy grabbed his backpack and slid in, the familiar leather calming. 

This time instead of heading out to Kankri’s house, Cronus drove them into town. Kankri watched out the window in silent awe. He has never really been to the large city type part of town. The tall buildings and crowds of people were both new and interesting. Finally Cronus pulled up to an open air restaurant, from the smell of the smoke it had to be some kind of sea food barbecue type. “Beer overboard.” Kankri muttered, glancing at the sign. 

Cronus stopped the car and get out, opening the door for kankri. “My pops owvnes the place.” He explained when Kankri got out. The land dweller smiled. He knew the Ampora family were fishermen, every monday Cronus smelled of salt and fish from that weekends fishing trip. But he never knew they owned a restaurant. 

Cronus found them a nice small booth in a quiet corner. “Order wvhatever ya wvant. I’ll covwer it.” Cronus grinned, passing over a menu. All of it looked so good. “Which is your favorite Cronus?” Kankri asked, glancing up from the plastic laminated menu. Cronus gave a shy chuckle, his fins flushing a soft violet. “Promise not ta tease me for it?” Kankri scoffed, “I would not judge you for anything.” He tried to make his voice sound reassuring. 

Cronus looked away. “I kinda like the...the dino shaped fish sticks.” A light violet flush dusted his face at admitting it. Kankri couldn’t hold his laughter back. He laughed deep and loud, eyes squinting a bit as he smiled. Cronus huffed, “Hey! You promised.” His voice didn’t sound that angered. Finally Kankri caught his breath. 

“I am terribly sorry for my out burst.” He smiled. “I just find that very...adorable.” Cronus looked up at the candy blood. His neck fins were flushed out, like fans against his skin. “It is?” Kankri nodded. 

The rest of the dinner was about the same, the two laughing and joking. Both had ordered the kids meal dino fish sticks and were giggling. But finally it was time for Kankri to head home. The sun had already started to set. Cronus drove him home, taking the somewhat long way in order to show Kankri how the city lit up at night. The candy blood had his head half out the window, face in awe at all the lights. 

Like all good things, this amazing evening had to come to an end. Cronus pulled up to Kankri’s house, putting his car in park. “Hey, Kankri. I had a nice night.” Cronus said softly, looking over at the smaller boy. Kankri stared back, his yellowish red eyes locking with Cronus’s purpleish blue ones. Slowly the two leaned closer. 

When they were only a few inches away, Kankri took mild note at the semi glowing freckles dusting Cronus’s nose and cheeks. Then they were kissing. Cronus’s chapped salty lips connecting with Kankri’s plush, soft ones. Kankri let his eyes flutter close, tilting his head to let Cronus have control. The seadweller took the kiss slow and steady, one hand reaching over to rest on Kankri’s arm. 

Hesitating greatly, Kankri reached up and brushed his fingertips along the ridged edge of one of Cronus’s neck fins. Cronus pulled back and let out a shivered gasp, his body shaking. Slowly Kankri pulled his fingers back, Cronus’s eyes opening slightly. “Thank you again for tonight.” Kankri whispered, grabbing his bag and leaving the car. When he shut his house door behind him, his legs gave out completely. 

He sat, panting against the door. There was a minute of hesitation then the sound of Cronus leaving. What did he do? Kankri licked his lips softly, still tasting the pleasant smoke and salt against his tongue. When he finally made it to his feet he told his younger brother and father he wasnt hungry and was going to bed early. The next morning he walked straight past his mini trash can, ignoring the red stained tissues buried deep inside. 

 

It has already been a month since their first kiss. The leaves on the trees were gone and white snow dusted the lawn. Air froze and Kankri silently thanked his aunt for the sweater. Cronus had started to pick him up in the mornings so that the lower blood wouldn’t freeze. And every time Cronus dropped him off somewhere, Kankri gave his a soft kiss as a thank you. 

But one day, Kankri knew something had gone terribly wrong. Cronus was sitting in the car, in an old hoodie with the hood up and hiding his face. First off, Cronus never waits in the car; Secondly, Cronus never wears hoodies or hoods. He always took pride in his hair and horns. Kankri entered the car, silent while Cronus started to drive. “Cronus, what happened?” Kankri asked softly. Cronus just flinched and muttered a “Nothin.” 

Kankri frowned, worry filling him. “Cronus, pull over.” They were on a road with a field to one side, so Cronus pulled off the road and into that. He stopped the car and sighed, still not turning to face Kankri. Slowly the candy blood unbuckled and turned in his seat to face Cronus better. 

“Can I take your hood off?” He asked gently. Cronus stayed silent, but nodded slightly. With slow and careful fingers, Kankri brushed the hood off. The gasp left him before he could stop it. Deep violet bruises covered Cronus’s neck and fins, violet blood dripping from the gill slits behind his ear, and a hardening patch of blood soaked hair to one side. Cronus didn’t even look at kankri. The boy leaned closer, noticing the forming black eye, the slightly torn fin skin, and the twitched way Cronus tried to breathe through his bruised neck. 

“Cronus, what happened?” Kankri asked, worried. Cronus swallowed, keeping his eyes on his fiddling hands. “My pops found out about...us. He wvasnt vwery happy.” He said shortly, voice croaky from the bruises. Kankri could feel his already warm blood start to boil. How dare that man lay a hand on his own son. 

“He made it clear Im not allowved back.” Cronus muttered, another soft flutter of his gill slits starting another small river of blood. Kankri sat back down. “It is ok. You can stay at my house until we can find a place for you to stay.” Cronus finally looked up. “You sure? I dont wvant to intrude.” Kankri scoffed and gave him a stern look. “You wont be intruding now lets get there before you bleed out.”

Cronus only nodded and started the car agin, heading towards Kankri’s house. When they got there Kankri left his bag in the car, helping Cronus up the steps and to the door. It seems Cronus was hit in the side, his breathing harsh and heavy. “Dad! Karkat! Get the medical kit and some towels!” Kankri yelled into the house. It was a tuesday so both of the other boys were home. 

Karkat raced down the stairs. “What the actual fuck is-“ The boy cut himself off at the sight at Cronus. “I’ll get the med kit.” He raced back up the stairs. Kankri’s dad, a preacher known as Signless, looked around the corner. His eyes glanced over Cronus. “Kankri, bring him to the kitchen and get him to the table.” He ordered, going back into the living room. 

Kankri helped bring Cronus to the kitchen table, which was cleared off and covered in a handful of towels. Careful of the higherbloods horns, Kankri helped him take off the hoodie and his violet stained shirt. Deep scratches liked his sides, a few cutting straight through the long gills on his sides. Kankri exhaled worryingly. 

Signless finally returned with a med kit, kicking Karkat out of the kitchen when the boy tried to enter. “Call Eridan and get him to bring over a bag of Cronus’s things.” He ordered the smaller boy. Karkat nodded and left to the living room. 

“Get a towel wet with warm water and start getting this blood out of the way so I can see his wounds.” Signless orders, staying calm. Kankri does as told, carefully cleaning the violet off Cronus’s grey skin. Cronus stayed still, hissing and twitching slightly. Kankri and Signless worked calmly and side by side, starting from Cronus’s head and working their way down. It was kind of strange to watch the two work so well with patching him up.

“Havwe you done this before?” Cronus asked softly, trying to keep his voice low as to not hurt his neck. Kankri didn’t look up from where he was smearing a grey cream to one of the gill scratches. “My father goes to rallies, and sometimes fights break out. This is not the first time we have had to fix someone up.” The boy explains. Finally the two lower bloods stood back. This was the best they could do. 

“Hey, I’m going to take the car over to Eridan’s. He has a bag of stuff for Cronus.” Karkat says, sticking his head into the room. Signless nods an ok and lets the youngest boy leave. The older Vantas seemed to already known what had happened. So he didn’t ask Cronus any questions.

“Get him some salt water to gargle for his throat and some water. This is the best we can do for now.” He says before leaving the kitchen, shutting the door softly behind him. “Cronus.” Kankri whispered, pressing a worried kiss to Cronus’s lips. Cronus kissed back softly, feeling a bit better. 

 

When Karkat returned he put the bag in Kankri’s room and helped his brother carry Cronus up the stairs. Finally they had gotten Cronus in Kankri’s bed, laying down and with a glass of water near by. Karkat didn’t question anything, instead just locking himself in his room.

Kankri lay on the bed next to Cronus, petting the sea dweller’s hair. “I love you.” Kankri mutters lightly. Cronus smiles, his eyes long since closed. “I lovwe you too.” 

 

It took a total of two weeks for Cronus to heal. First it was the fading bruises, then the fins, then the gills. Signless and Karkat still never questioning it. Kankri thinks Karkat asked Eridan what happened. 

It was the last day of college before the two week winter break brought snow. Large heavy fluffy flakes flew down from the sky. Kankri wore a slightly thicker red sweater, knitted by his aunt as an early Christmas present. Cronus leaned against his car hood as always, smiling happily when he saw Kankri. They both knew what was going to happen. 

Cronus was finally healed, and both Signless and Karkat were going to be gone for the night and most of the next day at some rally at the next town over. Then just add the fact that the two boys have been sleeping in the same bed but unable to do anything. Now that was a recipe for disaster or as Cronus would say it, ‘A hella good time.” 

They barely made it to the front door. Cronus was kissing Kankri deeply, nipping the warmer boy’s lip with his sharp teeth. Kankri pulled back and locked the door, dumping his backpack at the door. Cronus pulled the other boy up the stairs and to the familiar bedroom. Kankri gasped at the feeling of Cronus kissing and sucking at his neck in a place(thank gog) coverable by Kankri’s sweaters. 

Cronus pulled back to pull his own jacket and shirt off. The scratches had scarred over and his gills were somewhat scarred as well but still functional. Kankri kissed along the scratches, pressing Cronus against his room door. Cronus gasped at the soft lips and tongue that rubbed against his skin. 

Finally Kankri did the one thing he wanted to do for weeks. The smaller boy dropped to his knees, starting to work on Cronus’s pants. Cronus gasped, shocked at how forward Kankri was being. Finally Kankri pulled out the squirming twisting violet bulge. 

He kissed and suckled along the sides, moaning as his tongue was coated in the semi clear violet of his lover. “Fuck, just like that chief. Ya like that huh? Servwing your high blood master like a good lowvblood?” Cronus’s voice growled. Kankri gasped and pulled back looking up at Cronus. Realization flashed on the seadwellers face. “Shit I didn’t-“ Kankri shivered, the words echoing in his mind as he took almost all of Cronus’s bulge at once. 

Cronus gasped and groaned, his hand going to Kankri’s hair. “You like that huh? Alwvays talking about equality and getting rid of the caste system but here you are, on your knees, turned on by being called a servwant lowblood.” He growled, fingers gripping Kankri’s hair, his thumb rubbing the smaller boys horn. 

Kankri moaned, eyes fluttering half closed as he felt the twist and wiggle of the bulge in his mouth. Cronus huffed. “Go on. I know you can take more of my highblood bulge.” Kankri groaned and let his throat relax. He easily fit the rest of the highblood’s bulge in his mouth due to not having a gag reflex. 

Cronus could feel himself get close. “Kanny, hey....ngh...im gettin .....ah...close.” He moaned, hand gripping the black hair tighter. Kankri moaned and suckled harder. Suddenly a rush of cool liquid flooded his mouth, followed by a low moan from Cronus. Kankri tapped the highblood’s thighs asking to be released. Cronus let go of the lowerblood’s hair quickly. 

The thick bulge slipped from Kankri’s lips with a slick pop. Kankri swallows the genetic material in his mouth, panting softly. Cronus’s knees gave out and he slid down the door. “My gog that wvas good.” He gasped. Kankri smiled, genetic material probably all over his face and mouth. 

Cronus smiled and lifted the small boy onto the bed. “Let me help you out chief.” He purred, setting Kankri down on the edge of the bed. Going down on his own knees, Cronus found the spot between Kankri’s legs. The land dweller made quick work of his own pants, pushing them down in a hurry. 

A twisting bulge writhed against his dark red boxers, a spot of it glistened where his nook was. Cronus quickly tugged the underwear off and immediately shoved his face into Kankri’s dripping and flushed nook. He carefully kept his neck fins pressed back as he let his long cool tongue lick up all the red material. 

Kankri gasped and moaned above him. Then finally Cronus let the tip of his tongue enter Kankri. “Ahhh! Cronus!” Kankri screamed before releasing his warm red liquid all over Cronus’s face. 

Kankri shivered and gasped. He let Cronus fall back and away. Gog his boyfriend looks hot as hell covered in Kankri’s mutant red. “Tired.” Kankri muttered, making grabby hands at Cronus. The sea dweller chuckled and pulled off his shirt to use as a towel before climbing onto the bed and pulling Kankri close. 

The two slowly caught their breath, a panting shivering pile. But soon they both fell asleep, willing to deal with the clean up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I-  
> I don’t know where this came from. ;-;


End file.
